This present disclosure relates generally to techniques for performing wellsite operations. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to downhole equipment, such as drilling, vibration, shock, agitating, and/or pulsing tools.
Oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Oil rigs are positioned at wellsites, and downhole equipment, such as a drilling tool, is deployed into the ground by a drill string to reach subsurface reservoirs. At the surface, an oil rig is provided to deploy stands of pipe into the wellbore to form the drill string. Various surface equipment, such as a top drive, a Kelly and a rotating table, may be used to apply torque to the stands of pipe and threadedly connect the stands of pipe together. A drill bit is mounted on the downhole end of the drill string, and advanced into the earth from the surface to form a wellbore.
The drill string may be provided with various downhole components, such as a bottom hole assembly (BHA), measurement while drilling, logging while drilling, telemetry and other downhole tools, to perform various downhole operations, such as providing power to the drill bit to drill the wellbore and performing downhole measurements.
During drilling or other downhole operations, the drill string and downhole components may encounter various downhole forces, such as downhole pressures (internal and/or external), torque on bit (TOB), weight on bit (WOB), etc. WOB refers to weight that is applied to the bit, for example, from the BHA and/or surface equipment. During drilling operations, portions of the drill string and/or BHA may be subject to tension and/or to compression.
Various downhole devices, such as drilling tools, agitating tools, pulsing tools, drilling motors and other devices, have been provided to facilitate drilling of wellbores. Examples of downhole devices are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,428,443 and 7,419,018.